1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for a recording apparatus which serves as an output apparatus for information processing apparatuses such as personal computers, word processors, facsimile apparatuses, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most cases, known recording apparatuses output to sheets which serve as the recording medium thereof. Such sheets are generally divided into two large categories: cut sheets, wherein each sheet is individually cut, and continuous form, wherein a plurality of sheets are connected and transported by transporting holes provided in each side thereof.
Until recently recording apparatuses printed character information only. Within the last few years, however, recording apparatuses have been developed which are capable of outputting photographic and image information, owing to the spectacular improvement in the processing capabilities of personal computers. Accordingly, there have also been recording apparatuses developed which are capable of outputting such varied data to both the aforementioned cut sheets and continuous form.
However, there have been problems with such known apparatuses. Namely continuous form cannot be used in the already-existing sheet feeding and sheet ejecting trays which are formed to correspond to the various sizes of cut sheets, thus necessitating provision of new sheet feeding and sheet ejecting trays for continuous form.